


The Potion Master's pet

by Drarrytomarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, top snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrytomarry/pseuds/Drarrytomarry
Summary: During the fourth year of Hogwarts. Snape have found an abandoned dungeon from hogwarts, it was filled with unsually things, a rule of being a Master that pleasure though the partner. He doesn't know why it have those things in Hogwarts but he wanted to try it that someone he have been observed it over the years. Harry Potter.





	1. The unknown place

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter might be short but, in the next one. I'm working on the invatation where Harry got invited from the Weasley family in Qudditich world cup.

       The Hogwarts School have closed for the next school year, some professors are in the vacation to have a spent time for they selves. Some of them are left from Hogwarts like, Snape,Mcgonagall,Dumbledore and Trawnley. They are the left over professors from Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

         Peeves of course was jumping happily as he kicked his feet into the air, yelling that the school was over. He doesn't want some students to disturb him  but, _his_ the one who is disturbing them. Kicking happily and stumbling from each of the lesson room of Hogwarts.

          His eyes was shimmering with his palms was rubbing from each other evilly, planning on to ruin the lesson room one by one.

          "Peeves!" Said a cold voice from a short distance, looking up with a wide grin of smile on him. He saw Mcgonagall was walking quickly towards him with a cold footsteps, she was wearing a marbles green of robes that swept off her feet with a long hat that bench. 

           "What are you doing here?" She asks, her eyes twinkling at him.

           "Trying to ruin  the lesson room!" He groaned evilly, rubbing his palms with his eyes that shimmering on Mcgonagall.

           Mcgonagall gave him a oh-no-you-didn't-eh! Look,"If you tried to ruin it! You will expelled from this school!"

           "Oh yeah? Try me!" He stumbling away happily and laughing, again, he kicked his feet on the air and almost falls down that it was almost breaking his ankles bones.

            Smiling broadly behind Peeves's Back Mcgonagall have stormed back into her office as her footsteeps was echoing the hall.

         Snape was working from his paperworks that scattered around his office table, loading his quill again from his ink bottle that it was almost ruined out. He might be cursing about his ink bottle that it was ruined out.

         The door have burst open like a wind blower, Peeves was laughing as ever. A high cold laugh that it went across the office as Snape's one paper work was on his face, his quill have dropped on the floor, papers are now scattered on the floor and it might take a while to arranged them in alphabetical. 

          "Peeves!" Snape muttered angrily, slamming his fists on the table, paper are slowly removing from his face with a great anger in him.

           The little trouble maker was laughing with his feet was dancing on the floor, he seemed to make an Irish dance. 

           "Come and get me!" He said joly, running away and his feet was echoing, Standing up and not getting after that Trouble maker, trying not to used magic like Mcgonagall have told him not to use magic, she was making Snape to challenging himself and he was using a style of Muggles that it was working normally. 

           Within a few minutes later, tapping the alphabetical papers on the table and placed it. Sighing in exhausted and anger that Peeves have blowed all his paperworks and it went on the floor that have scattered.

          Existing the office and went to the great Hall, listening his footsteps that echoed the hall, stumbling across from the end of the hall and stops.

        Dumbledore have came out nowhere but a door was slowly vanished within the walls, taking a peek from the wall, as the silver beard man stood there with his hands was behind his back and walked away without a sudden noticed from Snape where he hid.

        Slowly coming out from his hiding place and stands in front of the wall where the door have vanished within the walls.

         Touching it eagerly on the walls but nothing appears to be there.  No sign of door was appearing and  _is_ a mystery how could have Dumbledore appeared to be nowhere? With a door that vanished within the walls?

         "Severus!" His name was called and Snape have turned around quickly, It was Mcgonagall and she was holding Peeves's hand as she seized it tightly. 

         He must have done very bad today and Snape have noticed that her face was drawn using a sharpie.

       Chuckles softly and bitting his lip, holding the laughter from the top of his lungs and his eyes was watering, he wanted to laugh in front of her but can't do it. It was all his fantasy and He have gave Mcgonagall an empty face with no smile on him like he always do.


	2. The invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank to Remus_Lupin_Moony for the wonderful gift. Anyway, sorry about the writer block. Also good news! I'm relesing a new story called "Warm bodies" is a Tomarry fanfic series but I still need to watch the movie before I released it.

    Harry heads off downstairs and went through the kitchen seeing the three Durslyes was sitting around from the table without looking at him or noticed when he have entered. Uncle Vernon was looking at the  _Daily prophet_ with his big moustache have bristled.

    Aunt Petunia was chopping some grapefruits from quarter with her looking hoarselip as she bit it. They got nervous after they heard about Harry's God father. A friend of Harry's father. James Potter.

    After that, she toke a plate and places it the grapefruit as she gave it from Dudley with trembolus hand "here you are Diddly, darling." Dudley gave her a glamour look as she places the plate upon the table and went back from the kitchen area.

    Harry sat down next to Dudley, waiting what might Petunia _will_ give him a breakfast meal, Might be grapefruit perhaps.

    "How can the teacher tells that Dudley have a bad mark? He is a boitoruous boy! He can't hurt a fly!" Said Vernon and Aunt Petunia gave him a tear full face. They have found Dudley bad marks and a year-end-card-report. He was a great bully at school and Aunt Petunia have to come forward from the school nurse. Telling how Dudley is  _not_ a great bully, no matter how she tells it to the nurse. The nurse will not believe what she have told.

    He folds the  _Daily prophet_ and places it next to him, Aunt Petunia walks toward him with a grapefuit and places it onto the table and still, have tremblous hand. There is another grapefruit which is quite small, she went to Harry and places the grapefruit onto the table with a broad looking horse smile. She thinks the diet will not fit on Harry since Dudley is a puppy pig, he have to eat all he wanted, cakes, chocolate bar and many more that his very own weight was gaining.

     While Harry isn't following the diet at all and she still thinks doesn't fit on him.

      Harry doesn't complain the grape fruit and he have eaten the gifts that his friends have given him. Hermione's parent have given him a sweet bars of Candies (Her parents are dentist) and Harry was much happier than he have expected. He even have letters as well that his friends have sent him by Hedwig who was tired of the long journey, she was  _in_ her cage, resting while she drank the water trial. While Hagrid's gifts was highly not Harry favorite. Because of his rocks cakes that Harry doesn't complain his cooking.

     There was a knock on the door, Uncle Vernon heaved himself out of the chair and went from the hall. There was laughing and talking while his mother was occupied by the kettle.

    There was a sounds of ripping paper from the hall and Vernon came in storming, his face was bright as cherry red.

     "You," He barked at Harry."In the living room. Now."

     Harry stood up the chair quickly and followed him, Uncle Vernon shut the door for them sharply as he approached the fire place. His red was still bright as cherry but slowly turning into a calm face.

     "Someone sent a letter about you." He said, In Harry's confussion. He doesn't who have sent a letter about him?" The post man was very confussion because it have many stamps!" He said as he shows him the purple white letter filled with many stamps and there was a middle of Mrs. Weasely's name on it.

     He gave the letter to Harry, as he read it out loud. It was all about going through the the  _Qudditch world Cup_ and inviting Harry over it. They got the tickets for the Qudditch World Cup and they are gonna pick Harry up by tomorrow morning if the Muggles like it or not to let them Harry pick up.

    Of course they are gonna let him, since Uncle Vernon doesn't like Harry around with his freak ability and the neigborhood was listening they conversation while they ears pressed against the glass window as they listened.

     Seems like they wanted to find out more about Harry's mystery school.

     After the conversation was done. Harry stumbling out of the living room and stumbling across his room happily as ever. As he got there, Hedwig was in such annoying something that she doesn't like.

     Harry looks upon her with a question face on him, he asks;"What does the matter girl?"

      Hedwig hooted at him but he got cut out since he was about to open his mouth and reply in just a harsh pain of voice,"Ouch!"

     A size of a tennis ball owl was flying madly across the room with a envelope on his beak, he was a night owl but looked like the size of the tennis ball. Harry rubs the spot where the owl pecked him as the owl dropped the envelope on his feet, Harry went pick it up and read. It was Ron who have sent the envelope with his owl "Pigwedron".

     It was all about going to the Qudditch world by tomorrow that his family will come and pick him up. 

     "Calm down!" Harry exclaimed the owl who was madly flying all around in the room. He even tries to get in Hedwig cage but the snowy owl gave him a hesitation hoot. Wanted to have a drink by the water trial after the long journey.

      Harry pulled out an ink bottle and Quill, He was writing a letter for his godfather that he was going to the Qudditch World Cup, after he have wrote, He opens the cage and tied the letter on Hedwig's leg. The owl glares at Ron's owl who was sitting on Harry's shoulder and grasping it with his tiny claws.

      She flew out of the room through the window. Harry sighs as he let Ron's owl to go  _in_ Hedwing's cage this time. He was finally drinking the water trial happily and Harry's scar was buring since last Sunday. He have a dream that a man got killed by a green of flash of light and he was dead. Somehow, Voldermort have a sign that he will come back and take over the wizarding world once again.

     Since the previous year of Harry on second year. A teenager self of Voldermort, He was pale and quite a handsome person, his eyes are blue and Harry was deeply love him. Not for real, like he have a crush on him.

     He doesn't need to worry about Lord Voldermort because he have Dumbledore that Voldermort fears the most.


End file.
